Babysitting
by sierra-111
Summary: It's the day after, will there be regrets? Please R
1. Default Chapter

MONDAY ROLL CALL  
  
Bosco walked into roll call late as usual and took his seat in the back next to his partner of ten years Faith Yokas. "Sorry boss" he says to Lieutenant Swersky as he nudges Faith, "so what did I miss?". She whispers to him that they were just getting finished and she would fill him in when they got to the RMP. "Everyone have a safe tour out there" came from the front of the room, "Bosco stay after" called Swersky. "Great" said Bosco I was only a couple of minutes late". "I'll get the radios" Faith said rolling her eyes. Her partner always seemed to be getting in some sort of trouble, but he was the best damn cop she had ever had the privilege of working with, and wouldn't change it for anything.  
  
"What's up lieu?" Bosco squirmed. "Boscorelli I have a special assignment for you today. We have a witness that needs watched over until her court appearance on Friday" lieu stated. "Come on lieu I am no babysitter get one of the rookies to do it, I need to be out on the streets" "Not today I need you to watch over this girl, she is the only witness to the bank robbery on 39th Street yesterday, and the guy knows she saw his face, it's only a matter of time before his thugs track her down" "Do I have a choice?" questioned Bosco. "No" stated Swersky, "you don't". "Christopher has all the info on her including her address so get back into your civvies and get over there" "And Bosco don't let me down" "Sure thing boss" Bosco gave a halfhearted smile to his lieutenant and walked back into the locker room to get changed. "Unbelievable" Bosco thought "what the hell did I do to deserve a bull shit job like this. Babysitting, that is all it is, it is probably some little old lady that wants the company" He stammered off to the front desk to get the file from Sgt. Christopher. "Have fun Boscorelli" Christopher smirked as Bosco walked out of the precinct and got into his Mustang. "This is going to be a great day" he said to himself sarcastically and put the car in gear.......  
  
Lieutenant Swersky was on the phone in his office arguing with the witness. "Look Nadia I am sure you will be fine but I still want an officer with you. We have been tracking this guy and his gang for a long time and this is the first time we have gotten one of them and the others are not going to take it kindly" he yelled into the phone. "My officer will be there within the hour weather you like it or not, it is for your protection" "Fine Uncle Mike but I really think you are over reacting" Nadia said and hung up the phone. "This is ridiculous" Nadia said out loud to herself "I am not a child and I do not want some "cop" here telling me what I can and cannot do" "Mike is a great guy and a good friend of the family, but this is ridiculous" 


	2. Chapter 2 they meet

Thanks for the reviews, please send more. I appreciate all kinds  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
MONDAY 4:00PM  
  
Bosco was on his way to his apartment, he wanted to review the file on his "witness" before heading over. He also had to call Faith and let her know that he wasn't going to be on beat with her today. He wasn't real comfortable with that. Faith had only been back on the force for about a month now, and he had become very protective with her. He was not willing to let anything happen to her again. He still blamed himself for her getting shot, but he had made it his lives goal to keep her safe from anything that might harm her. Which is why he was really aggravated to have to watch over some "old lady" when Faith needed him.  
  
Bosco got to his apartment building and climbed the five flights of stairs to his apartment. He walked in and looked around. It wasn't much he thought, but it was his. Bosco had never been much of a showy person; he could have had a much nicer apartment, but didn't really feel it was necessary; after all it was just him living there. He sat down at the small table in the kitchen and opened the file. He was floored when he saw that this woman lived on the Upper East Side. "Great" he thought "I have to go protect some rich bitch that is full of herself". He grabbed a bottle of aspirin on his way out the door figuring he was going to need it.  
  
Elsewhere, Nadia Lourds was looking out the window of her 15th story apartment on 78th street. She had lived there for 3 years now and never got sick of the view. It was breathe taking. All the tall buildings and the hustle and bustle down below on the street. But even today, the view wasn't taking her mind off of the inevitable; soon her apartment would be invaded by this "cop". She was not the type of person who wanted anyone to "watch over her". She had always been independent, and the thought of a self absorbed ass in her apartment was making her sick to her stomach. She was trying to picture what he might be like; all she could think of was a fat donut eating pig that was going to tell her that he was there to protect her from harm while hitting on her. Not her idea of a good time. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a hard knock at the door.  
  
Bosco stood knocking on the door of the apartment. "Unbelievable" he thought to himself, "I don't think I have ever been in an apartment building that has a freaking door man" He heard someone coming to the door. "Well here goes nothing" they both thought at the same time while Nadia opened the door slowly.  
  
Nadia opened the door all the way up to see Bosco standing there. "Can I help you" she said kind of smugly. "Yeah" Bosco said "You can learn not to open the door to just anyone, and you'll make my job a little easier" as he flashed his badge that he was wearing on a chain inside his shirt. He couldn't help but have a little smirk on his face. He was going to show her who was in charge right away. But then, he actually looked at her. She was a little over 5 feet tall, probably in her mid twenty's she had long black hair and bright green eyes almost cat like. She had a tiny little waist and liked to show off her figure. She was wearing a pair of low rise boot cut jeans and a black sweater that showed off all of her assets. Not that she was a vain person; she was just very comfortable with her body. Bosco tried to take it all in the girl (definitely not an old lady) the apartment, which was obviously professionally decorated. Everything was very modern, very New York. The expensive art work on the walls, the colors, everything cried out money. Lots of money.  
  
"So" Bosco started. "My name is Officer Boscorelli you can call me Bosco" "I have been assigned to keep an eye on you until the trial comes up at the end of the week"  
  
"Whatever the guest room is down the hall" Nadia stated as if she didn't care. Bosco picked up his bag and trotted down the hall with his head shaking and a small smirk on his face.  
  
Nadia was standing in the foyer trying to take it all in. She was not expecting some young good looking guy, she wanted to hate him, but he seemed I don't know almost dream like. Definitely rough around the edges and cocky, but something about him made her weak in the knees. Not that he would know that. She immediately went on the defensive. "He may be good looking and all, but he is still invading me and my home like I am the prisoner"  
  
Bosco was getting settled into her "guest room" "Damn" he thought out loud, this room is bigger then my whole apartment. "She is definitely hot but man what a bitch" he thought. "These next four days are going to be a nightmare" he said under his breathe. 


	3. Chapter 3 the bad guys

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate all of them  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing  
  
MONDAY EVENING IN AN ABANDON WAREHOUSE IN BROOKLYN:  
  
"Look Jack we need to figure out how to get to that bitch that saw Robert. If she gets on the stand at his trial he is going to be screwed" "Not to mention us" stated Blake. "If she pins this on him he will give us up to get his sentence reduced I am sure of it!" Blake was always the paranoid one he was also the smallest one of the group at only about 5 feet 5 inches tall. He could get in and out of tight places fast and undetected. The rest of the group called him weasel, besides his ability to get in and out of places he kind of resembled one. He had dark beety eyes and large front teeth.  
  
"Robert would never give us up Weasel, but we do need to get this woman out of the way and fast. She is the only one that can ID him, with her out of the way the DA doesn't have a case and they will have to let him go." Jack said. He was the calm one who always tried to figure everything out before they pulled a job. The rational one so to speak. He was about 6 feet tall and thin. He has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Barry has been trying to find her and should be checking in with us soon" said Jack.  
  
Barry had finally found out where Nadia lived. He had been staking out her apartment building all day. He had paid off her door man to let him know who had come and gone from her apartment. Gary the doorman had told him that only one guy had gone into the apartment that afternoon, but had never left. "Must be a boyfriend" Barry thought to himself. "We will have to take him out in order to get to her".  
  
Barry reported back to the others waiting in the warehouse and they started to come up with a plan. "We have four days to get this bitch, we need to have someone on her at all times" Jack said.  
  
"She has to leave that apartment at some point we can grab her then" Weasel stated. "We will take shifts watching the building, do we know what the boyfriend looks like?" asked Jack. "We should probably grab him if he comes out, just to be on the safe side".  
  
"I didn't see him, but I am sure the doorman can tell us what to look for if he has a little more incentive" Barry stated matter of factly. "Okay who wants to take the first watch?" asked Barry. "I spent the whole day there, I am tired and hungry." Said Barry.  
  
"I'll do it" stated Jack. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible; we don't have a lot of time"  
  
"Make sure you take your cell phone with you so you can let us know what is going on" Barry said.  
  
"Good luck and stay out of site" Weasel said"  
  
And with that Jack left the warehouse and headed back to Nadia's apartment building. 


	4. 4 restless nights and stressful mornings

Thanks for all the feed back, I really appreciate it......  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing  
  
LATE MONDAY NIGHT  
  
Bosco lay in bed, but could not sleep. He knew that there was an unmarked car keeping an eye on things so he could sleep, but he couldn't settle down. He kept thinking of Nadia. She was definitely not his type. So strong minded and stubborn, yet so beautiful and full of life. He decided to get up and look around one more time before turning in for the night.  
  
He walked through the entire apartment and was satisfied that everything was secure, he glanced out the window and saw the unmarked car with Sully and Davis in it and felt even better. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another car with someone in it, a beat up '77 Chrysler and thought to himself "what a shame, to do that to a classic" and got into bed and fell into a fitful sleep and dreamt about a beautiful brunette with cat like eyes.  
  
Down the hall Nadia was having the same problem as Bosco, sleep was not coming to her. She was still irritated that there was a stranger in her home, but at the same time it was starting to comfort her a little. If these guys were out to get her Bosco was the one she wanted there with her. "Not that I would admit it to him" she thought. "He is such a stubborn, pig headed ass" she mumbled under her breathe. But at the same time she couldn't stop thinking about those eyes of his. They were so deep, so old, like there was an old wound there that would never heal.  
  
She heard him walking around out side of her room, and then open her door and close it again. She held her breathe as he did this. She didn't want him to know that she was awake and that he was the reason she couldn't sleep.  
  
After a while she finally dozed off, but her dreams were plagued with men trying to hurt her and Bosco coming to her rescue like a night and shining armor.  
  
EARLY TUESDAY MORNING  
  
Bosco woke to his cell phone ringing  
  
"Yeah Boscorelli" he said sleepily. "Good morning sunshine" came Sullys voice over the phone. "Ty and I are taking off, Faith and Monroe should be here pretty soon"  
  
"Thanks Sul, I better go and see if "Her Highness" is up" Bosco said sarcastically  
  
"Ok well we will be back tonight, if you need anything let us know" Sully said laughing  
  
"Will do Sul, thanks" Bosco said and ended the call.  
  
As Sully drove away he was laughing. "What is so funny?" asked Davis "I was just thinking that if Bosco makes it until Friday it will be a miracle. He is already getting sarcastic about this girl, which means one of two things. He is going to kill her, or fall for her" "And my money is on him falling for her" stated Sully.  
  
Bosco got out of bed and stretched, he was still pretty tired from his lack of sleep the night before. He looked over at the clock on the stand next to his bed; it read 8:00am. "Damn" he thought "I haven't seen 8:00 in the morning in a real long time". He went into is bathroom and took a quick shower and shave.  
  
He emerged twenty minutes later feeling refreshed. He put on a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt and walked out of his room and into the kitchen where Nadia was on the phone and seemed to be arguing with someone.  
  
"Hang on" she said to whomever she was on the phone with "There is coffee over there" she said to Bosco while pointing to the coffee pot on the counter. "Thanks" Bosco said, but it fell on deaf ears she was already back on the phone arguing with the person on the other end. "Wow" Bosco thought as he got him himself some coffee "I'd hate to be the person on the other end of that conversation"  
  
Nadia finally hung up the phone and let out a loud sigh. "Sorry" she stated "work" she pointed at the phone. "What is it you do?" Bosco asked  
  
"I am a clothing designer and right now I am fighting with my partner about our spring line" she said while motioning toward the phone again. "We seem to disagree about everything these days" "ever since I ended our engagement" she said smugly.  
  
"Oh, I see" Bosco smirked "I can see how that would put a damper on your working relationship. He was still smiling. He walked over to the window with his coffee.  
  
"So how did you sleep?" Nadia asked him.  
  
"Like a rock" he lied.  
  
"Yeah me too" she lied also.  
  
He was still looking out the window and noticed that Faith and Monroe had just pulled up. He also noticed that '77 Chrysler was still out there. "That is strange" he thought out loud.  
  
"What?" questioned Nadia  
  
"Oh nothing I am sure" "I need to make a call real quick" he said grabbing his cell phone and started dialing.  
  
"Yokas" Faith said into her phone  
  
"Hey Faith it's me"  
  
"Oh what's up Boz"  
  
"See that car down the road from you. It's a beat up Chrysler.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"It's been here all night. Prolly nothin' but would you run the plates and get back to me"  
  
"Sure will, so ya havin' fun?" Faith asked  
  
"What do you think" Bosco smirked and hung up his phone  
  
Faith laughed and hung up her phone also. She grabbed her radio "55-Mobile to Central"  
  
"Go ahead Mobile" crackled through the radio  
  
"I need a plate ran for me New York plates Adam, Zebra, Boy 6,8,7" Faith said.  
  
"Hold on Mobile" stated dispatch  
  
"That plate is registered to a 2003 Lincoln Towncar which was reported stolen Saturday morning in the vicinity of 39th street."  
  
"10-4 Central hang on cuz I think we have a problem" Faith said while dialing Bosco's cell phone  
  
"Boscorelli" Bosco said as he answered his phone.  
  
"Boz that plate is registered to a Lincoln and it was stolen around the same time and place as the bank robbery" Faith stated. "Do you want me to call for backup?"  
  
"Shit" Bosco yelled into the phone. "Yeah and I will be right down" he said.  
  
"Don't you think you should stay with your vic?" she asked and at the same time Monroe was calling for back up.  
  
"Yeah your right" "I'll stay here" he said. "Hey Faith"  
  
"Yeah Boz"  
  
"Be careful" he said seriously "Always" Faith said and hung up the phone waiting for backup to arrive.  
  
Please R&R.....what do you think should happen next??? 


	5. Chapter 5 the car

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Thank you to all that have sent me reviews!!  
  
TUESDAY MORNING:  
  
Bosco turned to Nadia when he hung up her phone and told her that there may be a problem. He explained about the car that had been there all night and how the plates on it were stolen around the same time and place as the bank robbery.  
  
"It could be nothing, but I just want to make sure" he said. "My partner is down there waiting for back up right now and they are going to take the guy in for questioning"  
  
"This is insane" Nadia stated. "How did they figure out where I lived?" she asked.  
  
"When someone is determined they will find out anything" he said. He turned back to the window and was watching as 4 rmp's came barreling up the street. Unfortunately, Jack saw them coming too.  
  
"Damnit" he yelled and jumped out of the car before they were close enough to see him. He took of running at top speed through the alley next to the apartment building. He ducked inside a unlocked door of the apartment building which turned out to be some sort of boiler room.  
  
Faith saw him running and was right behind him, Monroe stayed behind to alert the rest of the officers where they went and what was going on. She then ran off to be with her partner.  
  
Faith entered the boiler room where Jack had just gone into. It was dark and she couldn't see that well, she was reaching for her flash light when she heard something from behind her, she turned around just in time to WHAM!!! Jack dropped the two by four he had just used to knock out the cop and took off again.  
  
Monroe came into the boiler room not even two minutes later and found Faith laying on the floor unconscious with blood coming from her forehead.  
  
"10-13, 10-13 we have an officer down in the back of the apartment building inside the boiler room, we need a bus at this location now" Monroe yelled into her radio.  
  
Monroe looked down at Faith who seemed to be coming around "Oh thank God" she thought to herself.  
  
"Faith can you here me?" Monroe asked. "What the Hell happened?" asked Faith.  
  
"You let the perp get away" came a voice from the door, it was Sergeant Cruz. Her and Faith had a mutual understanding, they hated each other.  
  
Faith tried to sit up and defend herself, but found she was very dizzy and sat back down. "Don't you have somewhere to be sergeant?" Faith asked Cruz.  
  
"Yeah I do, I gotta clean up your mess!" and with that she left the door way  
  
"God what a bitch" Faith said putting her hand on her head. Just then Doc and Carlos came into the boiler room to take a look at Faith's head  
  
"Looks like you could use a couple of stitches and you may have a concussion, but other than that you are pretty lucky" Doc told her. "We will take you into Mercy and get you squared away".  
  
"Just give me a minute I gotta call Bosco and let him know that we didn't get the guy. He is going to have to get that girl out of here before they come back" Faith said.  
  
Bosco was still by the window watching the commotion outside trying to figure out what was going on. "Why the Hell hasn't anyone called me" he thought out loud. Just as he said it his cell phone started to ring.  
  
"Boscorelli" he said.  
  
"Boz it's me, he got away from us, I followed him into the back boiler room in the apartment building and he clubbed me with something, a two by four or something" Faith stated.  
  
"God Damnit, are you ok?? Are they out looking for him, do you need me to come down there? He was rambeling  
  
"I am ok, I have to get a couple of stitches, there is a team out canvassing the area and NO you do not need to come down here, what you need to do is get that girl out of the apartment building and somewhere safe. They will be back I am sure. They didn't finish the job and they will want her now more then ever" She told him matter of factly.  
  
"Yeah you are right, I am going to call Lieu and see if he has any ideas on where to go. I will call you when I get it all figured out. Are you sure you are ok?" He asked again  
  
"Yeah Boz I am fine, call me later" and she hung up the phone.  
  
Bosco looked over at Nadia who was listening intently while he was on the phone trying to figure out what was going on, "well, they didn't get him, he took off on them and clocked my partner with a two by four. I think we need to get you out of here for your own safety, what do you think?" He asked  
  
"I think this whole thing is getting blown out of proportion and it is all a bad dream and I will be waking up real soon" she said and started to cry a little.  
  
"Bosco wasn't sure how to react so he kinda fumbled around and said "Well I am going to call my Lieu and see what he thinks."  
  
"Ok Lieu, Yeah I think you are right, I will let her know, Ok I'll call you when we get there. Bye" Bosco said and turned to Nadia who had already composed herself.  
  
"Well he agrees that we have to get you out of here, he said that your parents used to have a cabin up north, do they still have it?" He asked  
  
She thought for a minute, "Yeah it is about an hour from here, it is away from everything, near the lake and very secluded" she said.  
  
"Perfect, you have fifteen minutes to pack and were off" he stated matter of factly.  
  
"Excuse me! But don't you think you could be a little nicer to me, after all we are going to be spending the next few days together, wouldn't it be a little easier if we were at least civil to each other? She stated.  
  
"Damn she is hot when she is mad" he thought to himself  
  
"Whatever, you got fifteen minutes and you are wasting them. He said.  
  
"EEGGHH" she yelled and went into her room and slammed the door and started packing  
  
Bosco went into the guest room and packed up his stuff with a smirk on his face. "this might turn out to be fun after all" He thought to himself. 


	6. Chapter 6 the cabin

Babysitting Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Note from author: Sorry it took so long to update....Life has been very crazy (  
  
The ride up to the lake was very quiet. Both Bosco and Nadia were lost in there own thoughts. Nadia kept thinking that she was going to wake up any minute and this will have been all been a really bad dream. It didn't seem real. Just two days ago she was fighting with Roger about work and their on again off again relationship, and now here she was running for her life with a complete stranger at the wheel. She glanced over at Bosco, he had been so quiet, and she thought I wonder what is going through his head right now.  
  
Bosco was trying to concentrate on the drive but his mind was going a mile a minute. Why does he always get stuck in these situations? He kept having flash backs to Faith getting shot and how he couldn't protect her, his own partner. And now he was responsible for this woman completely with no back up at all. His concern was only that he could keep her alive.  
  
Nadia broke the silence first. "It's only about ten more minutes away" she said quietly.  
  
"Good" was Bosco's only response. Still lost in his own thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes for a brief second he kept seeing Cruz's gun go off.  
  
Still trying to strike up a conversation with him Nadia says "The lake really is beautiful this time of year, my parents and I used to spend at least two weeks here a year for vacation".  
  
Bosco finally starting to snap back to reality replied "Well I am sure it is, but just remember we are not here for vacation lady, there is someone trying to kill you and we need to have are guard up every second".  
  
"So much for a little fun" Nadia thought to herself.  
  
They rode the last ten miles in silence.  
  
Nadia was right this place was beautiful. It was like something out of a movie or something. Very tranquil and serine. The view from the porch was amazing; the lake was huge and looked like a sheet of glass. There wasn't another cabin for miles; there were no city noises, just nature.  
  
The cabin itself was small, yet had all the comforts of home, running water, electricity and so on. There were two bedrooms that were connected by a door, a small kitchen, bathroom and living area. The furniture was old but in good shape. It was obvious that no one had been here in quite a long time.  
  
Bosco asked Nadia "when was the last time you were up here?"  
  
"Not since my parents were killed about three years ago. I just never seem to get up here. When I was a kid I loved to come up here my dad and I would fish all day long" she said pointing to the lake. "Then my mom and I would clean the fish and that would be dinner, it was so nice" she smiled to herself thinking of her parents.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" Bosco asked.  
  
"No I don't mind, they were coming home from vacationing in Paris and there was a problem on the plane and it went down over the ocean" she said quietly. "There bodies were never recovered"  
  
"Wow, I'm sorry" Bosco stated.  
  
"It's okay, they were together when they died and that is how they wanted to go" she said with a small hint of a smile. "My parents were amazing, they were as in love the day they died as the day they met, I could be so lucky to find that kind of love, they were soul mates" she said. "What about your folks?" she asked  
  
"They are divorced" is all Bosco would say to her about them. "Well I better call into the station and let them know that we are here" he said quickly changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"Yeah boss were here, how is it going there? Any word on the perp?" Bosco said into his cell phone.  
  
"Nothing yet Bosco, we are still trying to find out who that was in the apartment building, we have half the force working on it" Swersky said.  
  
"Okay, we will stay put until we here differently from you" Bosco said  
  
"Alright Boscorelli be safe, and thanks for doing this, I consider it a personal favor" Swersky said as he hung up the phone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Babysitting Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing  
  
TUESDAY EVENING:  
  
Jack had just gotten back to the warehouse and let the others in on what had happened to him at Nadia's apartment.  
  
"What I wanna know is how in the hell did the cops know that you were there?" Barry asked.  
  
"I dunno dude it was like they were tipped off or something, someone knew what was going on" Jack said. He was still reeling after what happened. "I bashed one of the cops in the head with a two by four, that was the only way that I got away" he stated.  
  
"Great!!!! Now your going to be wanted for assaulting a police officer you ass!!!" yelled Weasel. "They are going to have every cop from here to Jersey looking for you!"  
  
"What was I supposed to do, she had me cornered" Jack yelled back to Weasel.  
  
"Alright you guys knock it off! We need to be figuring out how to get to this woman, not fighting each other damnit! yelled Barry.  
  
"Fine then, what do you think we should do? Weasel asked.  
  
"Well one thing is for sure, Jack you need to stay out of site for a while cuz they are going to be looking for you" stated Barry  
  
"I know the cop I hit didn't see me I hit her from behind" Jack said  
  
"Yeah, but you should still lay low just in case" Weasel added.  
  
"What we have to figure out is who tipped off the cops that we were there. Hey what about the door man?" Questioned Jack.  
  
"Well I don't think he would be stupid enough to give us up, but he may have an idea who might have, and maybe who the boyfriend is" Barry said.  
  
"I'll go and talk to him you two stay here and out of trouble" Barry said to the others.  
  
Faith was sitting in the roll call room looking at books with perp photos in it, she wasn't expecting to find anything but she was hoping that she would see something that would trigger something about the guy that knocked her out.  
  
"Anything yet Yokas?" Lieutenant Swersky came in asking.  
  
"No Lieu nothing yet" she sighed. "What about with Sully and Davis? She asked.  
  
"I haven't heard anything yet, they have been down there for a while thought, hopefully they can get something out of that guy" he stated.  
  
"Bosco has to be going crazy just sitting there doing nothing" Faith said with a little smirk on her face trying to picture Bosco going stir crazy as he always does when he can't be in the middle of the action.  
  
"Yeah I am sure he is, but he actually has the most important job here, keeping her safe" Lieu said.  
  
"He knows that Lieu, and he won't let anything happen to her, I promise" Faith tried to give her lieutenant a little faith.  
  
"I know he won't Faith, he is the best I got which is why he is on this assignment, even if he thinks he is being punished" Lieu smiled half- heartedly.  
  
"Come on Robert we know that your goons are trying to get to this girl, and we also know that they are not going to find her, and when she testifies you are going away for a really long time, so why don't you just tell us where to find your boys and maybe we can work something out with the DA on your behalf" Sully asked for the third time.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Officer Sullivan, this Is all a big misunderstanding, I wasn't even at the bank that day, I was just walking down the street and Officer Boscorelli came out of know where and attacked me, ya know I was thinking I should be pressing charges against him for assaulting me" Robert smirked at Sully.  
  
"Alright you piece of" - "Sully" Davis said cutting him off "Come on man, it isn't worth it, just let him rot down here" Davis said leading Sully away.  
  
"Have a nice day officers" Robert yelled after them. Then thinking to himself thought of how he can get to the guys before the cops did.  
  
To Be Continued.... Please read and review and thanks to everyone who has 


	8. Chapter 8 the storm

Sorry so long for the update, I think my muse was on vacation! Please R & R I love to have feed back, good or bad.  
  
Babysitting Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
TUESDAY EVENING: THE CABIN  
  
Bosco and Nadia had just finished eating dinner and Nadia was doing up the dished in the kitchen, Bosco was outside trying to get a signal on his cell phone. He was trying to get through to the precinct to see if they had gotten any leads on the jag-off who whacked Faith at Nadia's apartment building yesterday.  
  
"Finally" Bosco muttered when he finally got a signal down by the lake. He rang up the precinct.  
  
"55 Precinct" Dispatch answered.  
  
"This is officer Boscorelli I need to speak to Lieutenant Swersky" Bosco said.  
  
"One moment officer" Dispatch said and put him on hold.  
  
He waited for about 5 minutes before Swersky finally picked up the line.  
  
"Sorry about that Bosco, Sully and Davis were filling me in on what Roberts had to say" Swersky told him.  
  
"That's ok boss, anything new?" He asked.  
  
"No, he is still stating that he is innocent and has no idea what we are talking about" Swersky said.  
  
"Typical" Bosco answered. "How about Faith, is she ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she took today off, but she is fine, just a knot on her head" Swersky added.  
  
"That's good" Bosco said. "I'll give her a call later and check on her myself"  
  
"How is Nadia coping up there?" Swersky asked.  
  
"Seems to be ok, best to be expected, I think her mind is still reeling from everything that has happened to her" Bosco said almost sympathetically.  
  
"Well give her my best, and if anything new comes up I will give you a call" Swersky said.  
  
"Ok lieu I will" Bosco said and ended the call. Bosco started back into the cabin to check and see what Nadia was up too. That is when he noticed the sky, it was pitch black and the clouds were moving in all different directions. "Great" he thought "Now I have to deal with a storm out in the middle of nowhere"  
  
He got back into the cabin just as the rain started to pour down, thunder and lightening soon following. He looked up at Nadia who was just coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Looks like were going to get quite a storm" he said to her.  
  
"Well I better get some candles" she stated. "Every time there is a storm around here the power goes out. The lines out here are very old" she said as she headed to the utility closet.  
  
"Great" Bosco said. He was not a big fan of the dark.  
  
Just as Nadia was bringing out the candles from the utility closet the lights started to flicker and then they went out completely, leaving complete darkness around them.  
  
"Nadia where are you?" Bosco asked.  
  
"In the doorway in the kitchen" she yelled back  
  
"Don't move I will come to you" he said  
  
Bosco moved around the living room slowly, he wasn't familiar with the layout of the room and was bumping into just about everything. Finally a bolt of lightening shined through the living room window and he saw where he was at. He made his way to Nadia, but just as he was getting to her he tripped on a cord and fell onto her. Knocking them both down. His weight had her pinned to the floor.  
  
"Shit" he yelled "are you alright?" he asked without getting off of her.  
  
"Yeah" she said "I think so"  
  
Just as she said that another bolt of lightening lit up the room and he could see into her eyes, and realized that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. This made for a very uncomfortable moment for him and her, because she saw the look in his eyes that had mirrored her own.  
  
"Ummm, well did you get the candles" he said a little nervously as he slid his body off of hers.  
  
"Yeah, do you have a lighter on you" she asked quietly afraid of her own voice.  
  
"Yeah" he said while fidgeting into his pocket to retrieve his lighter. "Here ya go"  
  
He went to hand it to her and there hands brushed together for a brief moment. Causing him to inhale loudly.  
  
The sound of him made Nadia go weak in the knees. She knew she was attracted to him, but all of a sudden it was taking everything in her to keep her composure and not act on her feelings.  
  
She took the lighter from him and quickly lit the candle she had in her hand. That didn't help her feeling of weakness, because as she looked up at him the flicker of the candle made his blue eyes dance.  
  
She looked away quickly so that he couldn't see her own eyes, for fear they would give away how she was feeling about him. She couldn't believe it herself. She wanted to hate him, but all she could feel right now was a burning sensation of want.  
  
Bosco was having the same problem as Nadia, he hadn't felt this drawn to a woman in a long time. He had to remind himself that he was on the job, here to protect her, not seduce her. Besides she was way out of his league, he told himself.  
  
To break the tension between them, he took the candles from her and started lighting them and putting them all over the cabin. He figured the more light around them the better. After he had them all lit he decided to sit down in the living room and try to call Faith and check on her, and keep his mind off of the beautiful woman around him.  
  
Nadia went into the dining area to work on some sketches. Her spring line was due in a couple of weeks and she had a lot to get done. She forced herself to concentrate on her work. She started sketching by candle light and forced all other thoughts out of her head.  
  
Bosco tried but couldn't get a signal on his cell phone to call Faith. He thought of going outside onto the porch to call, but the storm was still going strong and if he did get through she probably wouldn't be able to hear him through the wind and thunder. He gave up on that idea and decided to lay on the couch and take a nap. Unfortunately that wasn't an easy task either, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Nadia her beautiful eyes, mouth, body. He finally dosed but his dreams were haunted with visions of her.  
  
Nadia glanced up from her work and looked over at him, he was sleeping, with a small smile on his face. The candle that sat on the table next to him flickering enhancing his amazing good looks. She looked away with a smile on her face. "Your crazy" she said to herself. "He's not interested in me, I'm just a job to him" she sighed. She looked over at him one more time. "I wonder who he is dreaming about, who ever she is she sure is making him smile" she sighed again.  
  
Just as she was about to look away from him, he rolled over on the couch and said her name very quietly, but she heard him as plain as if he had been talking right to her. Her eyes went wide. "No" she thought, she must have heard him wrong. Then she heard it again. She wasn't sure what she should do. Part of her wanted to act on it and go to him. Then the rational part of her was saying no, that he was only dreaming and would probably laugh at her for assuming he wanted her.  
  
Then she heard her name again, this time almost as if she were in a trance, she got up from the table and found herself standing over him reaching down toward his face.......  
  
TBC?????  
  
Let me know what you think Please R&R 


	9. Chapter 9 Together

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Babysitting Chapter 9  
  
Tuesday night – the cabin  
  
Then she heard her name again, this time almost as if she were in a trance, she got up from the table and found herself standing over him reaching down toward his face......  
  
Her mind was screaming at her to stop, walk away and go back to her work, she had heard him wrong. But a stronger power inside her couldn't stop, she wanted this man more than she had ever wanted anyone before.  
  
Her hand was inches away from his face, when he started to wake up, his eyes fluttered and caused her to jump back a little. He looked up at her, a little confused as to why she was there. Part of him thought he was still dreaming.  
  
"Nadia?" was all he said.  
  
"I am ah" she started to stumble. "You were um talking in your sleep, I um was checking to make sure you were alright" she finally managed out.  
  
"I was" Bosco said a little startled. He had been dreaming about her and was a little embarrassed about what he might have said.  
  
"What was I saying" he started to sit up a little and decided to go for broke. He was really attracted to this woman, and really wanted to make this dream come true.  
  
Nadia wasn't sure what to say. Her fear starting to return, she decided to play it safe for now. "Nothing I could really make out" she lied.  
  
"Nothing, huh?" Bosco asked. "I have been told that I talk in my sleep before, but usually it is pretty clear" he said with a small smirk on his face. He was taunting her and he was really hoping she took the bait.  
  
She was melting inside, he was soooo sexy she thought to herself. Almost intoxicating. Was he playing with her? Or was he being for real? She started to gain her strength and courage again.  
  
"Well the only thing I could make out was my name" she said looking him in the eye. "I wasn't sure if you were asleep or awake so I walked over to check and see, that is when you woke up. She said kinda rambling.  
  
"I am going back to my sketches" she said quickly and started to walk away.  
  
Before she could get anywhere Bosco stood up and grabbed her by the wrist and flung her around so she was facing him. There faces were only inches apart from each other.  
  
Nadia was breathing hard, her heart was beating so hard and fast she thought for sure she was going to pass out. She just stood there, not doing or saying anything.  
  
Bosco was staring back at her, he was taking her all in. Those big green eyes, her long dark hair, he couldn't get enough. Then he looked down at her lips, he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in slowly and kissed her lips softly. Barely brushing them.  
  
She responded by kissing him back. It started off slow, just lightly kissing each other, then they both started to take it to the next level.  
  
Bosco grabbed the back of her head and took her full in the mouth, darting his tongue into her open mouth. She responded with a small moan and found his tongue with her own.  
  
Bosco could feel himself come alive. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He had to have her, all his concerns about his being on the job had left him. He had never wanted someone as much as he needed Nadia right now. His body was yearning for her.  
  
Nadia's head was reeling. Her she was kissing this man who just this morning she wanted to hate for being so inconsiderate to her. Now all she wanted was him. The voice in her head was no longer telling her this was a bad idea, it was screaming at her to take him and make him hers.  
  
Bosco leaned back and they fell onto the couch, there hands ripping at each others clothes. Only breaking there kisses for Nadia to take Bosco's t- shirt off of him. He was undoing the buttons on her blouse, his fingers fumbling. She put her fingers on his chest and was following the outline of his muscles. He couldn't take that. She was driving him insane. He took his hand off the buttons on her shirt and just grabbed it and ripped it open. She gasped as he reached for her breast and squeezed.  
  
He stopped for a minute and looked at her, he was going to ask her if she was sure she wanted to do this, he looked into her eyes and knew he didn't need to ask, she had a wild look in her eyes, she looked more like a cat than he had ever seen.  
  
She looked at him and grabbed him by the face and started to kiss him with more passion than she knew she had in her. He took her cue and his hands started wandering down her body. First to her beautiful long neck, he replaced his hand with his mouth. Then down her shoulder, arm until he was sucking on her finger tips. She let out a deep moan from the back of her throat. She lay there stroking his muscular back while he continued on his exploration of her body.  
  
He came back up and kissed her mouth, it was the sweetest taste. He was on fire, Every time her fingers touched him it was as if someone was putting a hot poker on him. He had never wanted someone so badly.  
  
Nadia was feeling the same way. She wasn't normally the aggressive type of lover but this man was different. He was bringing it out in her.  
  
She started to move around so that she could lay on top of him. They both rolled with each other and ended up rolling off the couch completely and onto the carpet. Their lips never parting.  
  
She moved her mouth from his lips and started kissing his neck and shoulders. Bosco didn't think the heat from her fingers could be replaced. He was wrong her lips and tongue were scorching his skin.  
  
Nadia let out a soft moan as she moved her mouth to his muscular chest. This drove him insane. He grabbed a hand full of her black hair and pressed her closer to him.  
  
Nadia's hands started to wander the length of his body as she was kissing his chest. She found the button on his jeans and quickly undid them. Without thinking about it she reached inside and grabbed his throbbing manhood.  
  
Bosco let out a sound that can only be described as a cross between a moan and a hiss. He was going insane inside. This woman was amazing. He was used to being the aggressive person in this type of situation. He wasn't sure how to react to being seduced like this. Or how long he could take it. He had to have her....soon.  
  
Nadia managed to pull Bosco's pants completely off. He was laying there completely exposed. He decided that he couldn't have that. He flipped her around and in Boscorelli fashion took control.  
  
He started kissing Nadia's stomach. Circling her belly button with his tongue. This caused her to moan out his name loudly. That was all he needed to hear. He started to unbutton her jeans and tug them off of her. She arched her hips a little so he could get them off of her.  
  
They both lay there naked intertwined in each other kissing passionately. The heat from her body was more then Bosco could bear. He entered her waiting heat. Nadia let out a cat like hiss. Their bodies moved together in unison. He brought her to her climax over and over again. Her moans had turned into passionate screams of his name. She clawed at his back trying to pull him farther into her. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and he exploded inside her yelling out her name in ecstasy. It was the most amazing experience he had ever had with a woman.  
  
He collapsed on top of her. Both of them breathless.  
  
She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. She pulled him into a soft kiss. He kissed her back. Passion surging through both of them again.  
  
They ended up making love four more times before passing out in each others arms. Their body's still intertwined.  
  
Before Bosco fell asleep he laid there thinking how great this woman was. Expect he didn't know anything about her. Normally this didn't bother him. But with her it did. He decided that in the morning he would find out all about her. He didn't want this to be a one time deal. He wanted more. Which surprised him.  
  
TBC..........well what did you think????? Please let me know Sierra 


	10. Chapter 10 the day after

Babysitting Chapter 10  
  
Thanks for the rieviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Wednesday Morning – The Cabin  
  
Bosco woke up early still lying on the floor; he glanced over to his left and saw that Nadia was still asleep. The night started to play back in his head. He still couldn't believe that it had really happened. He didn't regret any of it, and he hoped she didn't either.  
  
The lights had come back on sometime during the night, so he decided to go in the kitchen and make a pot of coffee. He got up quietly so not to wake her. He found his way to the kitchen and found the coffee pot and coffee. He started it and decided to go and take a shower while it was brewing.  
  
Nadia woke up to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. She looked over to see that Bosco was gone. She then heard the water running in the bathroom. Her anxiety level started to climb. What had she been thinking last night? She thought to herself. It was amazing, but what if he thought she was just a slut and it didn't mean anything. She didn't want him to think that. She really liked this guy.  
  
She heard the water turn off in the bathroom and she scrambled to find her clothes. She got her jeans on and started to put her shirt on and remembered he had ripped all the buttons off. She looked around the room for something to cover up with quickly. She saw his T-shirt on the arm of the couch and grabbed it. "God it smells so good" she thought as she put it over her head. She pushed the thoughts of last night out of her head and went to the kitchen to get some coffee.  
  
Bosco was getting out of the shower and thinking about Nadia. "I hope she doesn't have any regrets about last night" he thought. "I know I don't". He smiled to himself as he put his jeans back on. He walked out of the bathroom and glanced into the living room expecting to see her still sleeping. She was gone. He felt a little nervous, knowing that she must be in the kitchen. "This is stupid Boscorelli" he thought to himself. "It's not like this is the first time you have ever done this" But this time was different he cared about her.  
  
Nadia was in the kitchen leaning against the counter drinking her coffee when she heard him come in. Her body stiffened. Which he noticed. He took it as her regretting last night. He immediately went on the defensive.  
  
"Morning" he said as he walked past her to the coffee pot.  
  
"Morning" she said back putting her eyes down. "He regrets it I know it" she thought to herself.  
  
He poured himself a cup of coffee and started to walk out of the kitchen and then stopped. Without turning around he said "I am going outside I have some calls to make".  
  
"Ok" she quietly replied. Never looking at him.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and started a hot shower. She stepped in and sighed loudly, thinking of how bad she had screwed this up. He seemed like such a great guy and now she had gone and ruined any chance of really getting to know him. Now he just thought she was a slut. The tears blended in with the water running from the shower. "This was not what I wanted. I wanted us to wake up in each others arms" She said out loud.  
  
Bosco was outside on the porch. He dialed Faiths cell phone. He didn't dare call her home phone, Fred still hated him for her getting shot.  
  
"Hello" she answered on the first ring  
  
"Hey it's me" he said quietly.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked. She knew his better then anyone and could tell by his tone something was wrong and he probably did something he shouldn't have.  
  
He laughed into the phone "How do you know I did something"  
  
"Because I know you Boz and you have that voice"  
  
"What voice is that" he said sarcastically  
  
"That whiny I screwed up voice" she laughed "Now would you just tell me" she demanded.  
  
"Well Faith I really screwed up this time" he said sounding serious again  
  
"What?" she sounded concerned. "Everything is okay with your girl right?" she didn't say her name on purpose.  
  
"Yeah she is fine, expect I kinda slept with her last night" he said and closed his eyes waiting for the volcano to erupt.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?????" she yelled "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" "Jesus Boz she is Swersky's niece or some shit like that"  
  
"Friend of the family" he said still afraid to say to much to her.  
  
"Oh, so that makes it okay?" she asked  
  
"No, I was just making a point" he said "Look Faith I know I screwed up, I was calling you for support not to be my mother" he told her.  
  
"I know Boz, I'm sorry, how did it happen?" she asked.  
  
He told her how it all unfolded, leaving out the "Good" parts. But he also told her how he felt about Nadia and that he didn't want it to be a one night thing. He explained how even thought he doesn't really know her, he really likes her, and wants to know her better.  
  
"Well then you need to talk to her" Faith told him. "Don't just ignore her, or she is going to think she was just a toy to you"  
  
"What if she doesn't feel the way I feel thought?" he asked.  
  
"Well you'll never know if you don't take the chance" she stated matter of factly.  
  
"Your right Faith" he said "Thanks for always being there for me"  
  
"Where else would I be" she said.  
  
"I'll call you later" he told her  
  
"You better" she said and hung up her phone.  
  
Nadia had been watching Bosco from the window. Who ever he was talking to she was sure it was about her. He was laughing and seemed to be reveling in the fact that he had "scored". She was so angry. How could she have been so stupid to think that this guy actually liked her. "Damnit!" she said out loud as she realized he was off the phone and heading back in.  
  
Bosco came back in just as Nadia walked into her room and closed the door...with a little force.  
  
"Shit" he said out loud. "I really screwed this up" he thought. "Faith's right I gotta fix this" he said to himself.  
  
He walked to Nadia's door and sighed. He stood there for a minute before he got the courage to knock. Finally he did knock softly and said her name. She jumped a mile inside. She was not expecting him to try and talk to her. Well she wasn't going to run to him like she wanted to, she learned that lesson.  
  
"Yeah?" she said as cheerfully as she could muster up.  
  
"Can we talk" he asked.  
  
She started to panic, she didn't want him to see her like this, she had been crying and was all freaked out. "I'm kinda busy with my sketches right now" she yelled out to him. "Could it wait?" she asked. Bosco felt is confidence leave him. "Yeah I guess it can wait" he said through the door.  
  
"Thanks" Nadia said with relief in her voice which he picked up on.  
  
He walked back into the living room and lay down on the couch. He happened to glance into the dining room and sitting on the table he saw her sketch pad and pencils sitting there. "Nice" he said. "She lied to me so she doesn't have to see me" he thought. Then the real Bosco came out of know where. He got off the couch walked over the table and snatched up the pad and pencils. He walked over to her door and walked in without knocking. He tossed the stuff in his hands onto the bed and told her "I'm know fashion designer, but I do know that in order to work on your sketches you kinda need these". He turned on his heals and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Nadia sat on the bed stunned. He was really angry, except for his eyes. They showed hurt. She was sure of it. Had she made a mistake about him. Maybe he did really want to talk to her about what happened. Maybe he did like her. She knew what she had to do. She got up from the bed and went to the door. She hesitated for a minute before turning the handle.  
  
She found him sitting on the couch with his hands in his head. He looked defeated she thought. She stood there for a minute before walking toward him.  
  
"Bosco" she said quietly "I'm ready to talk now" she added.  
  
Bosco looked up at her with a smirk on his face. She thought this was a good sign. However, she didn't know Bosco and that was not a good smirk on his face. That was the "Don't mess with me I am in defensive mode" smirk.  
  
"Ya know what lady" he started "Fuck you, I don't need this shit" he said and got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait" Nadia yelled to him.  
  
"What" he snapped back with is back still toward her. He didn't want her to see his face.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said. "I shouldn't have lied to you" she added.  
  
"Well if you didn't wanna talk to me you could have just said so, I don't like to be played, and that is what you are doin' with me playin'. I thought something happened between us last night, but after the way you have been acting, I guess it was just sex, which is fine with me, I just wanna know where I stand." He yelled at her, and then walked out the door slamming it behind him.  
  
"Oh my God" she said after he was gone. "He was interested in me and I blew it" she was yelling at herself. "I am such an ass". "Well I am not letting him go that easily" she said. She ran to the door and pulled it open and ran out.  
  
"BOSCO WAIT" she yelled after him.  
  
He stopped for a second and then started walking again. "I don't need this shit" he said to himself. "Why did I have to fall for her, why did she have to be different "he said shoving him hands into he jeans. He walked to the lake and just stared off at it. He didn't hear her come up behind him, he was lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Bosco please talk to me" she said quietly.  
  
TBC......please R&R 


End file.
